The Storm In Her Eyes
by oddgirl97
Summary: She chose to end her life, instead she came to the underground. Not wanting to return to the surface, she had to live under a care giver. But there was only so much room for orphaned monsters. Fortunately she is fostered by two skeleton brothers until things get sorted out. But this girl is so different. There's more to why she chose to end her life. What secret is she hiding?
1. Her Life, Her Choice

Life wasn't fair.

"Cloudy!" I looked over to the wasted man.

"Yes father?" He'd gotten my name wrong again.

"Corona." I nodded my head and ran to the fridge in the garage, grabbing the bottle containing his favorite alcohol.

When I came back, I handed it to him properly. Watching him open the bottle and take a drink of it. I wasn't surprised that he swallowed it. It surprised me that his hand swung over and grabbed me by the collar of my muddy shirt.

"W-What's-"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it." He cut me off.

The weird thing about my father was that he would rarely raise his voice. He'd only yell when he was really drunk or angry. Usually he keeps his mellow tone to scare me more. I'd never know what he'd be thinking. Had I done something wrong? Right? Keep my lips zipped? Go away? There was no straight answer. There wasn't a way to tell, the only way was as if I got a close look in his eyes. But that was only occasional. His eyes are inhuman.

"It's cold." He whispered, throwing me into the old hutch that stood in the living room with all of mom's old china and antiques.

I was lucky that the hutch didn't fall on top of me. Even luckier that nothing broke inside. Only a few things had fell over onto its shelf but not damage. I lifted my body up and looked at my father. Emotionless. He stood up and walked away.

"I'm sorry mum." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here? Little miss rain cloud." His name was Marshall Scott. A popular boy in the seventh grade. Why he and his friends liked to pick on a fourth grader like me was beyond me.

"Leave me alone Marshall." I said quietly, my head looking down towards the ground.

"Let me think. No." He laughed while shoving me around.

"I said leave me alone." I repeated, managing to walk around them and towards the playground.

"You can't run from me." He snarled, grabbing me by the hood of my jacket, pulling me up to where I would meet his burning brown eyes. I hated being so short.

"Put me down!" I cried out. But it was no uses, everyone was in class and there wasn't anyone around. This is what I get for being late I guess.

"Awe, are you gonna cry big ears?" He mocked. Tossing my beanie into the sand, revealing my giant elf like ears.

"Dude! There so sharp and huge!" His friends either scoffed or laughed.

"She really is a monster!"

"What a freak!"

Freak. Monster. Weird. Outcast. Creep. Misfit. Everything I've ever been called had all of a sudden came into my mind. The dame that contained my tears had been smashed through. My mind went into a blank state where I only relived everything in seconds.

"Hey! Cloud girl! What wrong you going into a seizure or something?" They asked as if I were stupid. I wish I had gone into a seizure. Maybe they would have left me alone and learned their lessons. Probably not.

"Hello? Answer us? You gone deaf or something?"

I heard. I moved my head up, removing my eyes away from my black beanie with the white stitched flower and closed them. Turning towards the boys and opened my eyes.

"You little b**ch!" I felt the wind as my body was thrown against the door again.

"What did you do to those boys!?" This was my father angry.

"I didn't mean it." I stuttered shielding my face with my arm as I coughed up dribbles of blood.

"Then why'd you do it!?" He grabbed my shielding arm and lifted me up making me look at him.

"You do realize that those parents are probably going to sue for the medical expenses? You put four boys in the hospital!"

"I-"

"Shut up!" I clutched my eyes shut as his fist went into the wall beside my head.

"Do you have any idea how expensive it's gonna be? That I have pay! I don't have that kind of money!" When I tried to cover my eyes he grabbed my face and just held that instead, pinning my body against the wall.

"You- are in for a world of hurt today." He dropped me to the floor. Allowing me to gasp for air. But it wasn't long for him to drag me into my room. Dumping me onto my bed...

He didn't say anything. Only walked towards my door, buttoning his pants back on and closed the door. Leaving. I laid in my bed crying silently. Holding onto my skirt. Making sure it covered me down. This wasn't even a new realm in which he did. It wasn't often, but not rare. Enough for me to hurt.

I didn't like this world. The only person who loved me was my mum. But it's been five years since she's disappeared from Earth. I was alone now. I had no friends. The only family was my father, and it was obvious that he didn't love me either. There was no destiny for me. No purpose. I was wasting air, life. Someone important could be around and I was hogging up the medical uses, food, water, everything. It doesn't deserve to be given to me.

I decided. I opened my window from my bedroom and snuck through. Snuck out. Leaving the place that was never my home. Walking towards the forrest. Satisfied that my beanie covered my large ears as I passed through town. I made it into the forrest and continued walking forward, towards a mountain. A mountain everyone knew about.

Mount Ebott. They said that whoever goes in had never returned.

The teachers, the other kids at school, and the addicts back in town had talked about that mountain. That there were monsters. They would say that the monsters awaited for humans to come along for a snack. That they would do awful things. Kill even. Humans had feared the monsters and morned over the past lost children that disappeared here. But no one would even notice that I was gone.

There was a cave inside. With no hesitations I walked inside. Past the ancient drawings inside, deep within, was a massive hole. I picked up a rock and held it over, dropping it in. I sat there for minutes. It had either fallen so far that I couldn't hear it, or there was no end to the abyss.

I stood up again, the tips of my toes hanging off the edge. I spread my arms apart as if I were a cross. And I let the wind give me a gentle push.

"I love you mum."

Before I had fallen in the darkness, without any second thoughts or regrets. I was... free.

When I opened my eyes I saw a hooded figure on a boat. I didn't move, I just stared at the figure. It looked back, although I couldn't see anything inside I knew it was looking at me.

"You were lucky, you were almost the flowers." It spoke before sailing off.

"The flower?" I muttered to myself.

When I tilted my head to the opposite side I saw so much snow, and trees. As I started to sit up I hissed and cringed in pain. I looked down at my body and saw cuts and bruises, as if I were wrapped up in a rope with knife tips as thorns. The wind had picked up and my arms immediately had wrapped around my body. Where was I? I thought I jumped to my death? This couldn't be heaven, nor could it be hell. Purgatory? Doubtfully.

I managed to pick my body up and started to walk forward into the snow forrest. I hadn't walked for long, close to an hour maybe but I didn't keep track. My legs and arms started to freeze. I rested my knees into the snow as if they were about to collapse at any second. Breathing softly and exhaling the cloud of warmth that soon disappeared.

"Oh my?"

I heard footsteps, approaching me from the front. I looked up and saw something I didn't expect.. A tall skeleton with a crack in it's skull along the left eye.

"Are you lost?"

It's hands moved in different motions. Sign language almost. I could understand pieces of it, but not much as my eyes started to blur from the cold.

"Young one?"

My eyes started to blur into darkness as my skin started to turn purple and blue.

"It's okay... I'm going to see my mommy." I breathed out before blacking out.


	2. Another Family

I vaguely remembered what happened after that. I woke up a few times but it wasn't for long, the cold would shoot through me and I would black out again. There were clips and pictures that I was able to remember, like a home movie back up top.

I was being carried. It felt like boney hands, cold hands. Rushing through the snow, passing through the trees. When I started to gain conscious again I found myself in a hospital room. An IV was in my hand and my skin had returned back to its pure ivory color. Although my vision was still blurred I was still able to see.

"Your Highness! The patient still needs to rest-" A tall goat in a purple robe with a staff, barging into the room with the same skeleton man with the crack in his skull.

"A human? A real human child." He said in disbelief looking at me.

"Doctor Gaster, where did you find her?" The goat king asked, Gaster.

"Snowdin" He signed.

"She's the final one. The kingdom will be set free at last!" He cheered.

"Your highness, she's recovering, barely able to move. Let her be." His hands signed, and he stood in front of me then. A defense. It's been so long since someone had stood up for me. Mom...

"You want to save her? Cause the kingdom to stay here underground? Thousands having to wait years and years until another human falls? IF another human falls? Selfish." The king growled.

"Step aside Doctor Gaster." The king said quietly, hiding his eyes under his bangs. But Gaster had stayed in his spot.

The king didn't want to wait or be held back, because he shoved the skeleton out of the way and and held his staff in front of me, my heart. I felt a strong energy, like suction. I couldn't move, or anything. A white light, like a shooting star effect appeared from my chest, something threatening to rip away. My soul...

My eyes started to roll back and I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was as if I were free. Like if I never survived the jump. But, it didn't last. The light has exploded. Disappeared. The King was on the floor, him and Doctor Gaster staring at me. Fearful. I was afraid. I didn't do anything.

"Doctor Gaster. I would like you to watch over this one. Or, do what you think is right." He said calm and shaken. Turning his attention to me this time.

"I'm sorry child." He bowed, then stood up exiting the room.

-2 Years Later-

"Hun.." I looked behind me and saw the caregiver. She was like a cat with antlers and four arms.

"Doctor Gaster is here, and I think he's got some good new for you." The caregiver at the orphanage. I nodded my head. Standing up and followed her.

"Here you go." She smiled, opening the door for me. I walked in and saw him sitting on the red fluff couch, standing when I came inside.

"Hello young one." He signed with a smile.

"Hello." I replied.

"I'll leave you two be." The caregiver said before exiting the room.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, there seems to be something wrong with the... system here."

"The system?" I asked.

"This place here, doesn't have much room and the building is starting to fall apart."

"Am I moving again?"

This hasn't been the first place I've stayed at. This orphanage, had relocated me many times, with tons of foster families. And I never had fit in with any of them. I was never fully adopted. When I was, it was only for a short time and I was taken back, the potential parents would adopt someone else.

"Yes." Gaster signed. My eyes widen and I started to hyperventilate.

"N-No. I-I don't wanna move again!" I said aloud, I rarely would talk loudly or yell.

"I know, but, luckily for you. I know two great monsters who can take care of you."

"You do?" I sniffled. Every family hated me, why would this one be any different?

He nodded and stood up while I stayed sitting on the green carpeted floor.

"I'll be back. I have to wait for them to arrive." He smiled before leaving me.

I had been waiting quite sometime. Not hours, but not minutes. I stayed there. Holding two blocks in my hands, no more, no less. Feeling the marks implanted on the wood and stare at every detail created on them. Stacking them up on top of each other and such. Only until I heard voices from outside the door.

"For the last time, we'll take care of the kid." I hear a somewhat deep voice from outside.

"OH I'M SO EXCITED TO MEET THEM!" I higher pitched voice appeared.

I stared at the door. Seeing three shadows from the tainted window, and the door knob turn. My stomach had clenched and turned. When it opened up, Doctor Gaster had stepped inside with two other skeletons.

"Child, these are my son's. Sans and Papyrus." I looked at them both, with nothing to say.

"HELLO THERE HUMAN!" The tall peppy one greeted with a large smile.

"Hey kiddo." The short deep voice once waved and winked.

The first thing that came to my mind was my father. I was afraid. Doctor Gaster couldn't leave me with them, what if.. why!?

"OUR FATHER HAS TOLD US LOTS ABOUT YOU. IT'S AN HONOR TO FINALLY MEET YOU." Papyrus said.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Gaster signed. I looked at him and back at the the brothers. I shook my head.

"Awe come on kiddo, we don't bite." Sans smiled.

"S-S..." I started, all eyes on me.

"Stormy." I said loud enough for them to hear.

"AWE SO CUTE!" Papyrus yelled.

Yelling spooked me in general. My instincts had just sprung. And I covered my ears and curled into a ball. Trying not to cry. Gaster had ran over, placing his hands on my hand and the top of my head. Calming me. At the same time, the caregiver had came inside. Her smile had faded as she saw the scene.

"Is something wrong here?" She asked sternly at the males, coming towards me.

"Everything's fine, just spooked." Gaster signed to her.

"I see, well, the paper work is all in order. All that's left if for you to come with me and grab your things." The caregiver smiled at me, offering me her hand when I stood up.

I walked ahead of her instead. My rule was to never grow attached. Because everything is never as it seems.


End file.
